vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Vandal At the The Green Hornet Wiki this IP had constanly vandalize in the Green Hornet Wiki, there are no active admins at that wiki.[[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 13:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Done RandomTime 14:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :: In doing some research into that person's edits on the Green Hornet Wiki, I found a whole bunch more they added and correlations to pages I saw on the Simpsons Wiki and the Phineas and Ferb Wiki in the past week. Many of the pages were already marked for deletion and I got the rest. The admin hasn't made any edits since Dec 2009, but the users list shows he logged in somewhere earlier today, so I left him a message requesting cleanup. If the admin doesn't get the pages deleted in a couple of days, could you do it for him? :: Here's the rest of the IPs that I've seen similar pages on those three wikis. A quick search shows that he's been to the Scratchpad wiki, so he's probably been to other wikis also. -- Different ISP and state. Edits are very similar, but can't say for certain it's the same person. :: Since the 159 IP is from Childrens Hospital of Philadelphia, this is probably a kid who doesn't realize what he's doing is vandalism or even spam, so perhaps just deleting the pages is all that should be necessary. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Just saw that two of the IPs I listed were reported previously in "The Green Hornet Wiki" section on April 20th. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::10.* IPs are local IPs, caused by a (now fixed) bug on Wikia's end. I've delt with all the pages that the IPs you've reported has made that were off topic for that particular wiki - scratchpad is probably fine - as it's meant to be an expermental place RandomTime 17:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Two and a Half Men Wiki Hey guys, could you watch the Two and a Half Men wiki. There is vandalism there, and there is no active B'crats or Admins. Dan the Man 1983 05:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Glee Wiki Hey guys. At the glee wiki the user Meepsheep. he keeps making different accounts and adding gross pornographic pictures onto the wiki and sending viruses out. Please ban him SOON! Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 02:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! My name is Anna and I am an admin on the Glee Wiki. Recently we had a troll leave some disturbing images and viruses on nearly all of our wiki's pages but quickly removed them and banned the user. The user goes by "MeepSheep" and has already made new accounts and has stated that they plan to continue. They have left messages on a couple of our user's talkpages saying that they have their address and are leaving death threats as well. Usually Babyjabba helps us out with problems like this but she is currently offline and the community central has asked me to come here for help. Please help, thank you. ThisKidLikesGlee 03:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I've found the user http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Meepsheep. - but it'd help if next time you report you leave a link to their contributions. You've blocked all the usernames that he's made so far, and protected the vandalised templates. At the moment, that's all I can recommend - just remove any accounts and images when they appear in RecentChanges without comment apart from "vandalism" - and they'll soon get bored and leave you alone. RandomTime 06:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :See also this. Beware of porn (it's Encyclopedia Dramatica). As far as I know, it's not the group Anonymous. --'PJ101 ~ Chat' 20:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Peehspeem Peehspeem (Meepsheep) has added porn pictures to the w:c:sonic (Sonic News Network) please Help I can't even get on there And we have 9 year old kids getting exposed to this stuff! --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco' ]]Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! '03:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC)'' :The local admins have already taken care of this. - Adan Aileron (talk) 14:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::We too. 14:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Every page deleted on Finnish Harry Potter wiki Every page of the Finnish Harry Potter wiki has been deleted. A message on the main page redirects users to ShoutWiki. Simon Peter Hughes 06:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Restored '''RandomTime 21:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sonicfan32 I would like to report the user, Sonicfan32, from the Medal of Honor wikia. You can kind of see the damage he's currently doing in his 'Contributions' section. http://medalofhonor.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sonicfan32 --RadicalEdward2 21:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, check the message for the Finnish wiki. They're still kind of a mess. --RadicalEdward2 21:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 22:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) User:Valenciaf13 Swaering and being abuseive on chat. Here's a sample: :You should use a pastebin...and there are a dozen or so wikis with chat. You should be more specific. --Charitwo (talk) 17:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Community Central, about 16:45 UTC. And please do not lecture me on using or not using anything I don't want to use. :::If you're pasting LARGE logs (ones with suggestive content at that) and refuse to use a pastebin, I seriously question your judgement. And you're egging a troll on by telling him that you're reporting him, let alone responding to him at all, which you should not be doing. If you're going to be reporting things on this wiki, you'll do it our way. Thanks. --Charitwo (talk) 17:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Look, no offense or anything, but I didn't say 'I refuse to use a pastebin'. I just kindly asked you to not lecture me about it. ::::As for the supposed 'egging on', my first message was a simple warning - something I give to everyone on chat who acts similarly - to let them know that what they are doing is inappropriate (I have found that sometimes they are not aware that the chat is public to everyone). My next message simply alerts them that they just blew their chance and I have reported them as mentioned before. Now are you actually going to do anything about the user? :::::I can't access the chat through my work firewall, but asked others who are moderators to look into the matter, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. --Charitwo (talk) 18:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Meepsheep advice Here are some suggestions: *Create the page MediaWiki:Titleblacklist with ".*Mm+[:punct: ]*Ee+[:punct: ]*Ee+[:punct: ]*Pp+[:punct: ]*Ss+[:punct: ]*Hh+[:punct: ]*Ee+[:punct: ]*Ee+[:punct: ]*Pp". It's regex. I might have done something wrong in the coding, but it should be fine. Can someone add this to a global blacklist?? --'PJ101 ~ Chat' 21:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Help please Someone's repeated uploading dirty images and creating accounts with our names. Someone stop them. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 05:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 05:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you sure they're gone forever? What's their IP? There were 3 false accounts made, and I wanna know how many people were involved in this. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Same user using proxies. All of them have been globally blocked and the accounts. 17:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) There are several pictures that need to be cleaned up on that wiki that have been uploaded by Sοlar Dragon. The actual account name is S%CE%BFlar Dragon. Hockeyben got some of them, but there's a bunch more that need to be cleaned up. Not sure if this is the same Solar Dragon the led the exodus of WikiSimpsons over to shout wiki or someone just impersonating him, but the base picture without the Jon Cryer additions is the same one that User:Sponge1010 was using back in April as their avatar. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you everyone!! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 08:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::This is getting out of control! They're are coming back for more!! Someone stop them!! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 09:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC)